pixel_gun_3d_tutorialsfandomcom-20200213-history
PG3D Explained
Basics Pixel Gun 3D is a shooter game created by Alex Kransov. It contains many different game modes (Team Fight, Team Strike, Team Capture, Deathmatch, Duel, Battle Royale, Minigames, Co-op Survival, Escort, and a few others), all unique. It also contains several currencies (Coins, Gems, Clan Silver, Coupons, Battle Credits, and Keys), that are used to buy different weapons. You can equip 6 different weapons, 1 from every one of the 6 categories (Primary, Back-up, Melee, Special, Sniper, Heavy). Weapon Catagories The Primary category has mostly shotguns and fast fire rate, high capacity weapons like rifles. The Back-up category has mostly mediocre fire fate weapons with medium capacity like revolvers. The Melee category has mostly short-ranged weapons like swords. The Special category has mostly flamethrowers and weapons with special effects. The Sniper category has, well, snipers. The Heavy category has mostly area damage weapons with travel time, like rocket launchers. Most game modes let you use all 6 of the weapons, but some restrict you to a certain category or make you find weapons scattered around the map. Levels In the game, there are 65 levels. You cannot lose levels. You get them by playing matches and getting Experience Points. Winning a match gets you more Experience Points than losing does. Every level you go up, you unlock more guns and get a small amount of Coins and Gems. The more levels you have, the more Experience Points it takes to get to the new one. Battle Pass There is also something called the Battle Pass. The Battle Pass has 30 tiers, and you get up the tiers by earning Battle Crowns. Battle Crowns are earned by completing tasks. You can upgrade your Battle Pass by using 2400 Battle Credits, or 4800 Battle Credits. 2400 Battle Credits just give you the upgraded Battle Pass, but 4800 give you the upgraded Battle Pass and 15 tiers are automatically granted to you. The upgraded Battle Pass has better rewards than the regular Battle Pass, and you can still collect the rewards in the regular Battle Pass when you upgrade it. Clans There are also things called Clans. Clans are groups of players that do activities such as Clan War. Clan War is where Clans do special activities to claim spots on the map. Each spot claimed gives you some Valor Points and Clan Silver. The amount of Valor Points and Clan Silver depends on how much you contributed to the task. The Clan with the most Valor Points wins the war and gets more Clan content unlocked and a Clan Chest containing weapon parts, modules, etc. With the Clan Silver you have, you can buy chests that contain weapon parts, modules, etc. Gallery Lastly, there's the Gallery. The Gallery has all of the guns you currently own, and the ones you don't. You can test the guns you own in an area called the Polygon. Every 5 guns you buy gives you Coupons, and every set of guns you own also gives you coupons. You can buy Rare weapons for 50 coupons, Epic for 250, Legendary for 500, and Mythical for 1000.